Quien es William Albert Andley?
by Blackcat2010
Summary: ONE SHOT: Un cumpleaños mas y eso hace que Albert de un pequeño viaje introspectivo para saber quien es él y que quiere de ahora en adelante, pero alguien le va a ayudar a descubrir lo que de verdad quiere hacer. Feliz cumpleaños principe de la colina!


**Quien es William Albert Andley?**

Disclaimer: Candy Candy no me pertenece, (tal vez cuando sea tan rica como mi rubio hermoso compre los derechos y le daré el final que me de la gana) así como ninguno de sus personajes, pertenecen al talento de Kyoko Mizuki. Este fic es producto de mi loca mente y lo hice por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; cualquier parecido con cualquier otro fic es mera coincidencia… las grandes mentes pensamos casi igual.

**ADVERTENCIA…**

Este fic contiene situaciones aptas sólo para personas mayores de edad y con criterio amplio… Lima escenas sexuales explícitas, léalo bajo su propio riesgo, no diga que no se lo advertí y luego se este quejando.

Un cumpleaños más, un año más... Pensaba el guapo rubio mientras estaba echado en la hierba junto al riachuelo, frente a una vieja cabaña en mitad del bosque, literalmente tuvo que huir desde muy temprano por la mañana a la quietud que la naturaleza le brindaba, ya que su tía daba ordenes y contraordenes "el cumpleaños del cabeza de los Andley no puede pasar desapercibido hijo" le habia dicho cada que él ponía una cara de disgusto al ver toda la parafernalia que su tía estaba montando; que no podia celebrar como cualquier mortal su cumpleaños, solo rodeado de la gente que en verdad le importaba?; cuanto tiempo llevaba así, a quien demonios le importaba? El siempre había sido lo que se había esperado de él que fuera...el joven heredero cabeza de familia, el amigo incondicional, el hombre de negocios, el tío abuelo William, el confidente, el que calla un amor que día a día le quema más en el alma, pero quien era él en realidad o sólo se estaba convirtiendo en la sombra de quien siempre había querido ser.

Tres años en Brasil parecen no haber servido de mucho, a su regreso las cosas estaban tal y como las había dejado... escribió cartas cargadas de cariño a su pequeña y ella le habia respondido de la misma forma, pudo sentir sobre todo en la última que había algo más, podría ser? Podría al fin dejar de ser un simple amigo, confidente y cómplice para ser algo mas para ella? Como saberlo? Desde que volvió había estado encerrado en la oficina dejando todo listo, para tomarse una larga temporada de descanso y por lo mismo no había podido verla como quería y hablar con ella, sólo roces de manos, simples miradas en donde a ella le costaba trabajo sostenerle la mirada, y ahora si, pasara lo que pasara Candy lo escucharía y le diría todo lo que tenía guardado en su corazón, sería la segunda decisión en su vida que tomaria por si mismo y para él, sabía que tal vez ella lo rechazaría, pero quien no arriesga no gana y si de algo estaba él casi seguro es que Terry ya había salido de su corazón... si, si su primera decisión fue cuando escapo de su casa apenas terminó sus estudios para vivir a su manera antes de asumir el control de su familia y de los negocios, pero aún dentro de ese "acto de rebeldía" siempre supieron donde encontrarlo, como contactarlo en caso de alguna emergencia... eso fue libertad?

... De repente recordo que si, hubo un tiempo que en medio de su confusión, que pese a estar enmedio de la penumbra fue la época en que mejor vio la luz, en que fue verdaderamente feliz, la época en que perdió la memoria... aunque al principio fue difícil andar de hospital en hospital y tratado como a un criminal, como un paria cuando la vio a ella, a su angel y ella lo protegió, le dio un hogar a costa de su reputación, supo en ese momento que no necesitaba mas para ser feliz.

Estaba tan concentrado en lo que pensaba que no se dio cuenta que comenzo a llover, al sentir las gotas sobre él,se puso de pie y se dirigio hacia la cabaña...

- Ven Poupe, vamos a refugiarnos y calentarnos.

La pequeña mofeta fue tras su amo, llegaron a la cabaña, sacudió un poco sus ropas y procedió a prender el fuego y servirse una copa de vino… pensaba permanecer ahí al menos hasta la tarde, ya que todo el trajín en la mansión hubiera terminado, así llegaría simplemente a bañarse y cambiarse, además necesitaba relajarse y poner su mejor cara ante toda esa gente a quienes sólo les importaba la apariencia y tendría que soportar estoicamente a todas esas señoritas de sociedad con quien su tía lo quería emparejar ya que, otra de sus obligaciones como cabeza de familia, era sentar cabeza, casarse y dar un heredero al emporio Andley….

-Pero todo eso esta a punto de acabar pequeña, terminando la fiesta, hablaré contigo así sean las 3 de la mañana, ya no puedo postergar más tiempo esto que siento, se que si me equivoco sufriré y más si pierdo tu amistad, pero más sufro pensando en lo que podría ser y no es por no hablar, la incertidumbre me esta matando… si me dices que si, muy pronto podré presentarte como mi novia y después como mi prometida, se que mi tía ahora tiene especial simpatía por ti y que si no dará brincos de felicidad, tampoco se pondrá pesada como pudo haber sido hace tiempo, esta vez no te pediré que seamos "más amigos" en ese entonces ya sabía yo el papel que jugaba en tu vida ya que había recuperado mi memoria y no sabía como tomarías el hecho de que fuera tu tutor, pero ahora que se, que me aceptas como tu príncipe, tu tutor y tu amigo, quiero que me aceptes ahora como hombre….

Dio un último trago a la copa que tenía en las manos cuando de pronto escuchó un ruido proveniente del exterior, unos pasos que se aproximaban y de pronto entró una ráfaga de aire frío y una menuda figura estaba parada en el dintel de la puerta calada hasta los huesos y con una canasta en el brazo...

-Sabía que te iba a encontrar aquí Bert! – mientras esbozaba una linda sonrisa y colocaba la canasta a un lado de la puerta- …. la tía abuela esta muy nerviosa por tu desaparición y teme que no te vayas a presentar a la fiesta…

-Pequeña! pero, es que la tía te envió a buscarme?... – mientras decía eso corrió hacía la puerta a abrazarla, la necesitaba como al aire que respiraba…

-No, para nada Bert, - hundiendo su cabeza a ese fuerte torso masculino y embriagándose de su aroma- …..yo me ofrecí a buscarte, además quería darte una sorpresa y le prometí a la tía que te llevaría de vuelta conmigo antes de las 6 de la tarde, así que tenemos al menos 5 horas para festejar aparte…

-Menos tiempo pequeña, no estamos muy cerca de la mansión y tenemos que volver a pie…

-En eso te equivocas!... –mientras le hacía un guiño- …. como quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible contigo, le pedí a George que pasara al rato aquí cerca en el camino a recogernos en el auto para volver más rápido y estar aquí más tiempo…

-Candy! en serio hiciste eso por mi?

-Si Bert, sabes que haría eso, y más por ti… - dijo eso mientras se ruborizaba-

Lo que Candy dijo hizo que Albert tuviera una esperanza de poder conquistar a su pequeña, ahí se dio cuenta que ella estaba mojada y que ahora él también estaba mojado de la camisa por haberla abrazado todo ese tiempo… se vieron unos instantes intensamente, iluminados sólo por la luz de la chimenea, Candy no podía verse más hermosa el vestido se ceñía a su cuerpo como una segunda piel dejando ver el cuerpo bien formado de mujer y ella sentía perderse en el azul de su mirada… Albert acarició suavemente la mejilla de la joven con el dorso de su mano y ella en respuesta simplemente cerró los ojos aceptando la caricia dada por su príncipe… comenzaron a acercarse lentamente en un beso suave, muy deseado por ambos….

Candy no supo si temblaba por el frío o por lo que Albert le hacía sentir en el beso que le estaba dando… no era posible, su príncipe, su amigo, su confidente, el hombre por el que había estado esperando los últimos 3 años la estaba besando!

Albert por su parte sentía que estaba soñando y si era un sueño no quería despertar, lo que había anhelado desde que vivieron juntos en ese pequeño departamento en Magnolia se estaba dando, ella estaba respondiendo al menos a sus besos, pero podría corresponderle con el mismo amor que él estaba sintiendo por ella?

Se separaron un poco para recobrar el aliento sin dejar de abrazarse, parados junto a la chimenea Albert rozaba con su mejilla la mejilla de Candy… era ahora o nunca! y en esa misma posición le susurró al oído….

-Candy, no sabes lo feliz que me haces, sabes hace cuanto quería hacer esto? sabes desde hace cuando quiero hacerte esta pregunta? Candy… quiero ser más que tu amigo, quiero ser parte de tu vida, no como tu amigo, ni como tu confidente, sino como tu pareja…. Candy, me harías el honor de ser mi novia?

…Candy se separó un poco de él…. sus esmeraldas brillaban por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir; desde que él abandonó el departamento de Magnolia se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos por él habían cambiado y una vez que se enteró que él era su príncipe, al que había buscado, al que por él acepto la adopción de los Leagan con la esperanza de volverlo a ver, supo que siempre, de manera inconsciente lo había buscado en sus anteriores parejas…. a Anthony la atrajo su parecido a su príncipe (y como no, si era su sobrino) y después se enamoró de él por ser quien era…. posteriormente de Terry quien se enamoró por la semejanza que guardaba con Anthony y a su vez con su príncipe, luego pasaron 3 años en los que ella lo había extrañado como nunca creyó poder extrañar a alguien y ahora él le pedía ser su novia?

-Albert, si…. si quiero ser tu novia!- mientras lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas…

-No te he dicho que eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras? sabes… me acabas de dar el regalo de cumpleaños más hermoso que haya recibido jamás!

Tomó su cara con ambas manos y deposito esta vez un beso al principio suave y poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad hasta hacerse más pasional… rodeo con su lengua el contorno de sus labios y ella entreabrió la boca permitiéndole el paso, ambas lenguas se reconocían y se acariciaban mientras Albert bajo lentamente sus manos por el contorno del cuerpo de Candy….

…para ella era la primera vez que era besada de esa forma, nunca espero que en un beso pudiera sentir tantas cosas sobre todo sensaciones que con Terry jamás llego a sentir… lentamente comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Albert que ya se encontraba mojada ante la mirada atónita del rubio…

-Es que esta muy mojada Albert, vas a pescar un resfrío…

Albert simplemente sonrió de lado y acto seguido decidió ayudarla también con su ropa mojada, el vestido cayó pesadamente al suelo y él lo levanto colocándolo sobre el respaldo de una silla al lado de la chimenea…. Candy simplemente se sonrojo, pero no sentía pena… de alguna forma se habían visto en interiores cuando vivieron juntos, algo le sucedía cuando estaba con él… no sentía pena ni vergüenza, era como si todo entre ellos fuera lo más natural que pudiera suceder….

Albert efectivamente muchas veces ya la había visto en interiores, pero nunca se había fijado en ella como hasta ahora... y es que si la observaba como lo estaba haciendo, no sabía si podría controlarse… ella llevaba un fondo en color blanco que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas, esta vez no llevaba corsé, por lo que sus senos blancos y turgentes pezones se transparentaban debajo de la tela… se aproximo a ella y comenzó a besarla de nuevo con pasión, con necesidad, Candy se aproximo a él y pego su cuerpo lo más que pudo, nunca antes había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo, sentía entre sus piernas lava ardiendo escurriendo por ellas mientras Albert subió sus manos y empezó a acariciar suavemente con las yemas de los pulgares sus endurecidos pezones….

-Ahhhhh, Albert…. Albert…. – mientras jalaba el cabello del rubio de la nuca haciendo que él echara la cabeza hacia atrás y ella aprovechó para besar su cuello….

-Pequeña, no hagas eso….no soy tan fuerte y no se si podré resistir…

Albert bajo su cabeza y comenzó a delinear sobre el fondo los senos de Candy con su lengua y posteriormente comenzó a succionar uno de los pezones por encima de la ropa de ella… Candy instintivamente comenzó a frotar su cadera contra la pelvis de Albert sintiendo bajo el pantalón una fuerte erección, no pudo evitar tocarlo por encima abandonándose totalmente al mar de nuevas sensaciones y Albert emitió un ronco gemido….

Albert decidió recostar a Candy sobre el sofá que estaba frente a la chimenea y recostada comenzó a acariciarla sobre el fondo, paso sus manos por sus brazos, recorrió con sus dedos suavemente la línea de los pechos y posteriormente jugueteo con sus pezones los cuales de nuevo volvió a saborear por encima de la ropa, Candy gemía y jadeaba presa de la pasión y la lujuria, bajo sus manos por sus muslos y fue subiendo lentamente el fondo para tocar su vulva sobre las pantaletas….

-Albert…. ahhhhhhh, ahhhhhh, Dios!...

Localizó sobre las pantaletas el clítoris de Candy y lo masajeo sobre la prenda… lo que él más quería era arrancarle la prenda y penetrarla hasta cansarse, pero sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar.

Candy elevó sus caderas necesitaba esa liberación, necesitaba algo pero no sabía que era y frotó de nuevo su pelvis contra la erección de Albert, a él lo único que se le ocurrió fue liberar su erección, bajo el cierre de su pantalón y abrió el bóxer sin quitarse la ropa…

-Candy, confías en mi…

-Sabes que siempre he confiado en ti Bert

-Quisiera hacerte mía, si fuera por mi lo haría en este momento, pero quiero que tu primera vez sea de otra forma, pero haré algo que nos ayudará a llegar al clímax sin necesidad de que tengamos que hacer el amor en este momento….

-Ahhhhhh,,,, ahhhhhhhlbert… haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero por favor… hazlo!

Albert colocó su gran erección entre las piernas de Candy y comenzó a imitar el movimiento de copulación, mientras con una mano masajeaba por encima de las pantaletas ya muy humedecidas su clítoris y con la otra mano sus senos… el sudor perlaba ambos cuerpos que estaban sumidos completamente en la pasión, Candy imitaba los mismos movimientos de manera instintiva, mientras ambos se aproximaban al ansiado orgasmo….

-Albert, Albert….. ahhhhhhhhhhh….- mientras el orgasmo llegaba con fuerza ella enterró sus uñas en la espalda de Albert….

-Candy, TE AMO! gritó con voz ronca mientras su semen salía oleada, tras oleada del intenso orgasmo entre las piernas de Candy.

Ambos quedaron abrazados tendidos en el sofá mientras sus respiraciones volvían poco a poco a la normalidad…

Albert pensaba que no podía ser más dichoso, había tenido después de todo el mejor cumpleaños de su vida… quien era William Albert Andley? ahora lo sabía… era el hombre más feliz de la tierra y lucharía por recuperar al Albert soñador, amante de la naturaleza, el que odiaba los convencionalismos sociales y lo haría junto a la mujer que lo complementaba al 100%, lucharía de ahora en adelante por ser ese hombre de nuevo y sabia que, con un gran esfuerzo podría equilibrar su nueva vida de cabeza de familia con quien él es realmente….

-Bert, en que piensas?

-En que llegue aquí el día de hoy buscándome a mi mismo y que gracias a ti me he encontrado… sabes amor… creí que empezaba a perderme en el camino, pero me doy cuenta que si estoy junto a ti, todo es más fácil

-Sabes algo Albert… lo mismo pienso yo hubiera ya renunciado a todo esto pero si he seguido al pendiente de los Andley no es sólo por la tía abuela, por Archie o Annie… sino que tú eres la principal razón por la que estoy aquí….

Se pusieron de pie y Albert subió su cierre del pantalón, fue a una de las habitaciones y le trajo una manta a Candy y una para él…

-Es mejor que nos cubramos… si sigo viéndote así, no podré prometerte que llegues virgen a la fiesta… jajajajajaja

-Albert! eres un grosero…. – sonrojándose- aunque la verdad, tampoco yo se si podría controlarme, nunca había sentido todo esto por alguien ni todo lo que tú despertaste en mi, se que todo esto es contrario a lo que fui educada, pero se también que cuando amas a alguien no puede ser pecado.

Albert la beso suavemente en los labios y le dijo…

-Claro que no es pecado Candy y es por eso que te amo aún más… no te riges por los convencionalismos ni la moralina que nos han inculcado, sabemos que hay gente que daña más a los demás de otras formas aunque se comporten dentro de la sociedad como se espera de ellos… nosotros con amarnos como nos amamos no dañamos a nadie… además no pretendo que siempre seas mi novia, quiero que en el menor tiempo posible seas mi esposa y eso es por lo que ahora voy a luchar, quiero ser el hombre que te merezca y porque tú seas algún día la madre de mis hijos…

-Mi príncipe! nada me haría más feliz que eso!

-A mi también mi princesa…. por cierto, que traes en la canasta que dejaste en la puerta?

-Un ligero almuerzo para compartirlo contigo…

Almorzaron y brindaron sentados entre risas y besos frente al calor de la chimenea mientras la lluvia en el exterior iba cesando; al llegar la tarde tomaron su ropa que ya estaba seca y se vistieron abandonando esa cabaña que fue testigo de su primer encuentro amoroso a la fiesta que la tía Elroy tenía ya preparada y Albert con una gran sonrisa en los labios había encontrado ya la respuesta a su pregunta… quien era William Albert Andley? era el hombre más feliz de la tierra….

**FIN**


End file.
